Far from perfect
by Kia - Kawaii princess
Summary: After both Goku and Chi-Chi die, a 11 year old Gohan is left to raise his newborn brother alone with the briefs.
1. When it all went wrong

Far from Perfect  
  
Fic number 2 for Kia Kawaii Princess. I am not discontinuing Um...Help, it's just that I thought I may as well, start another one seeing as it is the school holidays, and I got plenty of time. My imagination is going wild, so I'll get it down before I forget.  
  
This is another Gohan fic, he is my favourite character. This story takes place just after Gohan defeated Cell. That's all ya need ta know.  
  
Far from Perfect  
Chapter 1 - When it all went wrong!  
  
It's over.  
  
That's all that was going through the mind of a certain 11 year old, Son Gohan, earth's saviour.  
  
It was over, the tyrant had fallen, and all seemed to have returned to peace. It seemed too long, too long since the earth was at rest. It wasn't as happy as seemed however, not for this 11 year old and the many fighters around him. This is the day they lost their best friend, and although they didn't know it, they lost him for good.  
  
Suddenly without warning the young boy broke down, tears streaming down his face. It was as if reality had slapped him in the face, his father was gone. Sure he knew that they could wish him back but having to watch him sacrifice himself, once more was horrifying. For any child seeing their father die would be terrifying, but watching it for the third time over was three times too many.  
  
" Gohan, it's over. You did just great! We are all real proud of you. For what you did for us today," Krillin said trying his best to act cheerful, to break the gloomy mood.  
  
" Yeah, you should be proud. Now how would you like to go to the look out and wish your dad back?" Yamcha asked.  
  
Gohan didn't say anything, he just nodded in silence, once again bringing back the painfully quiet mood. Everybody took off to the look out, everybody except Son Gohan and his best friend.  
  
" They're right you know kid," Piccolo said as he placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder. " Uh huh," He replied, showing no attempt to be appreciative. " Well as long as you understand. You know you can talk to me anytime okay kid," Piccolo said before taking flight.  
  
Gohan took one last look at the battleground behind him. He never wanted to come here again and he made a promise that he wouldn't. A promise he was determined to keep. He sighed and flew off in the direction of the look out.  
  
He arrived there not much later, and saw everybody waiting for him.  
  
" You didn't have to wait for me you know," Gohan said. " That's okay, we wanted you to be here when we wish your dad back," Tien replied, while handing Gohan a sensu bean, which he accepted gratefully.  
  
Within seconds the sky went a dark black in colour, and all that could be seen for miles was a dragon. A dragon with the power to grant wishes. Shenron, the eternal dragon.  
  
" You have awaken me, from my slumber, I shall grant you two wishes," The dragon chanted. " Yes. We wish all those killed by Cell to be brought back to life," Krillin stated  
  
For a brief second the dragon's eyes flashed a blood red.  
  
" It has been done. Your second wish?" The dragon continued. " We wish for Son Goku to be brought back to life," Krillin answered. " Wait!" A strange voice called. It only took a matter of seconds to guess who it belonged to. The one and only Son Goku.  
  
" Goku!" Was heard from the group surrounding the fabulous site, that was Shenron. That was of course except Piccolo, Vegeta and even Gohan, who looked up but didn't reply.  
  
" Yeah, hi it's me. I just wanted to tell you all the new plan," Goku said. " What new plan Goku?" Yamcha asked. " Well, I've decided to stay here, in the otherworld," Goku stated  
  
A series of gasps could be heard from the group. Even those who chose not to respond before.  
  
" Why?" Krillin managed to squeeze out. " Well, all of the past monsters have came for me, so I think it would be best for me to stay here," Goku answered. " Bullshit!!!" Was heard from the back of the group. Everybody turned around and found that the voice belonged to none other than Son Gohan himself. " What was that Gohan?" Goku said in his cheery, nothings wrong, voice. Boy was he wrong. " Bullshit!!! That's rubbish, and you know it. Garlic Jr didn't come for you, he came for me, but do you see me running off. Raditz might have come for you, but if he didn't, then Vegeta wouldn't be here right now. You're being selfish!" Gohan shouted.  
  
Goku was at a loss for words, his son had never yelled at him before. He had thought everyone would be grateful, not be yelling at him.  
  
" But, I'm not being selfish, I'm just helping," Goku stuttered. " Yes you are being selfish! I bet my life that there is a tournament or fighting or something like that going on, isn't there," Gohan countered. " Well, maybe, but just a little one," Goku replied " Grr, that's all you ever think about, that and food. You say your helping, well do you think your helping me and mum, by sitting on your ass up there and eating!!!" Gohan yelled. " I, uh, well, um," Goku stuttered. " You know what, do me a favour, and stay up there, see if I care!" Gohan shouted just before he flew off.  
  
He flew, not knowing where he was flying. He just, flew, felt the wind against his face, and tried to let his anger fly away. It didn't work though, it just made him feel more angry, replaying what just happened. He thought he would regret what he did, but it felt good to let out everything that he had been feeling for so long.  
  
He saw a lake and flew down towards it. It looked peaceful, and gentle. He walked over and looked in, finding only his reflection.  
  
" Am I really that bad of a son that he would chose fighting in a crumby tournament over me. I guess so," Gohan said to himself in a depressed voice, he felt sorry for himself.  
  
Gohan sat down on the wet grass near the lake, and cried. He didn't know how long he had been crying for, but next thing he knew, he was in one of the beds at Dende's look out. He guessed that Piccolo had brought him here. If anybody else had found him, he would be at home. He was thankful he wasn't at home, he wanted to be at home to comfort his mother, but he needed time to cool off.  
  
That was what Gohan liked about Piccolo, he thought about what Gohan wanted. Anybody else would have taken him home, so that they wouldn't be killed by Chi - Chi. Piccolo however, knew Gohan and thought it best for him to stay at the lookout for a while. So that's what he did, not for long, only until that evening.  
  
It was seven at night, a week after the Cell games, Mirai Trunks had gone back to his own time, and despite Gohan's rants, Goku was still in the otherworld. The past week had been hard, and for Gohan, it wasn't about to get easier.  
  
" Gohan, dear, can you come down here?" Chi - Chi called. " Be right there mum," Gohan replied as he rush down the hall. " What is it?" Gohan asked. " Sit down, it important. I haven't told anybody yet, I wanted you to know first," Chi - Chi explained. " Spit it out already, talk about suspense," Gohan said as he sat on a nearby chair. " Alright, well, this isn't easy to say. Here goes, I'm, well, I'm pregnant," Chi - Chi finally managed to get out.  
  
Gohan choked a bit, at this part. His mother was pregnant. He was eleven, with a baby sister or brother on the way. It would take a while to get use to, but Gohan decided on congratulating his mother, in the meantime.  
  
" Wow, that's, um, great," Gohan said. " You don't sound all that excited," Chi-Chi said unconvinced. " Sorry, it's just a lot to take in, with dad just gone and all, but I am happy for you really. Now why don't you go brag to everybody, like I know you want to," Gohan replied as he got up to leave. " Good idea, oh and Gohan," She said causing him to turn around. " Yeah mum?" Gohan asked. " Thank you," She replied sincerely.  
  
Gohan knew it meant a lot to him mother, that he accepted this new development. He was happy, it was just a lot to take in, like he said. He would get use to it, and he knew that he would soon be just as excited as his mum.  
  
" Your welcome," Gohan replied as he went back to his room.  
  
He sat down at his desk, and started thinking of how a baby would change his and his mother's lives. He decided on a lot. It was then that he realised this baby, was going to grow up without a father. Although not much different to him, at least he had a father for the first four years of his life. His sibling however would never have a father, ever. So Gohan decided then and there that he would do everything in his power to let his brother or sister have a better life than he has. 


	2. The new arrival

Far from Perfect  
  
Review people! I want reviews, good, bad, great, it stinks, anything! I want reviews! That's all thank you for listening.  
  
Far from Perfect  
Chapter 2 - The new arrival.  
  
" That makes, what, five wins in a row now?" Gohan teased as he leaned over to help his opponent up. " Whatever brat, you just wait 'till next time," Vegeta warned as he refused the hand.  
  
It was months after the Cell games, and life was finally starting to turn up the right way again for Gohan. Life without Goku had been hard on Chi - Chi, but Gohan was always there for her when she needed him. They helped each other through the week, each day at a time.  
  
Chi - Chi's pregnancy was coming along fine, and so far there were no troubles. She was due any day now, so both her and Gohan were really excited. They knew it was a boy, and had come up with two names. Gohan wanted Goten and Chi - Chi once again wanted Einstein. Gohan was strongly against that name, and threatened to never speak to her again if she named him Einstein. If Gohan wanted to give this baby a better life than him, Einstein was a bad start.  
  
Gohan walked down the hall into his room at Capsule Corp. He got out of his sweaty training gi, and headed downstairs to find Bulma. He figured she'd be in her lab, so that was the first place he looked.  
  
" Bulma, Bulma. Hello are you in here?" Gohan yelled as he walked into her lab. He didn't get a reply so he searched out for her ki. It gave him quite a fright when he found out she was in the kitchen. That would have been the last place he would look.  
  
" Oh, hi Gohan. I'm cooking dinner, did you want to stay?" Bulma asked as she stirred a bowl of soup.  
  
Gohan had a look over at what she was making. What he saw gave cooking a bad name. Whatever it was, he was sure it wasn't soup.  
  
" Oh, um, no thanks, I should really get home, thanks though," Gohan said as he tried his best not to throw up.  
  
With that he walked out the door, and flew home. Capsule Corp seemed so close when flying. He didn't know why Bulma complained about how far it was to go to their house. Maybe it was because it took two hours in her copter, he couldn't be sure though.  
  
He arrived home minutes later, and leisurely walked in the door, expecting to she his mother cooking over the stove. What he saw however was quite different. He saw his mother over near the phone, shouting through the receiver, standing in a pool of water. He stood stupefied for a couple of seconds until he realised what was happening. His mother was going into labour.  
  
He ran over to Chi - Chi as she hung up the phone.  
  
" Mum, are you okay," Gohan asked. " Do I look okay?" Chi-Chi screamed back at Gohan. " Um, maybe not," Gohan replied. " Are you going to stand there or fly me to the GOD DAMN HOSPITAL!" She screamed back.  
  
To be blunt, Gohan was terrified. It figures that the mother of the strongest boy in the world would be a crazy pregnant woman. He rushed over to his mother and flew her to the hospital as quick as he could. Which of course was pretty quick!  
  
" Will you SLOW DOWN!!!" Chi-Chi yelled," AS IF I DON'T FEEL BAD ENOUGH AS IT IS," She continued.  
  
Gohan knew better than to reply. So he slowed down, and flew her in silence. They arrived at the hospital in a matter of minutes, and were taken straight away due to Chi-Chi's great negotiation skills. Or maybe it was he yelling, screaming, threatening, and fry pan whacking, it was hard to tell.  
  
Bulma arrived not much later with Trunks and Vegeta. They didn't bring the rest of the gang because, well frankly, Chi-Chi didn't like them. Gohan was asked to wait outside in the waiting room, which he was very thankful for. He didn't want to destroy any more eardrums than he had to.  
  
" Gohan! We got here as soon as we could. How's Chi-Chi doing?" Bulma asked " She's fine, and don't worry you didn't miss anything," Gohan replied. " Good," Bulma said. " I don't know why you dragged me along onna. There is no need for me here, I could be training," Vegeta whined. " Grrr, stop whining Vegeta, I brought you along so it didn't have to drive," Bulma stated. " WHAT, I, prince of the saiyans, am nobody's taxi service!!!" Vegeta yelled outraged.  
  
Vegeta argued for several more minutes, nobody actually listening. Gohan was too nervous to even think, and Bulma, well, she couldn't care less.  
  
" Hello, I'm doctor Dotman. Are any of you Son Gohan?" A man introduced as he rounded the corner. " Yeah, I am. Nothings wrong is there?" Gohan asked worried. " No everything's fine, I wanted to tell you that you have a very healthy baby brother," the doctor reassured " Really. Cool, can I see him and mum," Gohan asked. " Ofcourse, right this way," he replied as he led Gohan down the hall.  
  
They arrived at the room where both Chi-Chi and her baby were. Gohan was nervous about seeing his brother for the first time. He just thought of it like spiders. They're more afraid of you than you are of them. Oh how he hated spiders.  
  
He walked in and the first thing he saw was his mother admiring her newborn son.  
  
" Gohan hi, I'd like you to meet somebody," Chi-Chi said looking up from her son. Gohan walked over to her and looked into the bundle of blankets. There he was, his little brother. " This is..." Chi-Chi started. ' Please don't say Einstein. Please don't say Einstein,' Gohan repeated in his head. " ...Goten," She finished.  
  
Gohan let out a sigh of relief. He looked at his brother, Goten, again, he looked so much like Goku it was unbearable. Another thing Gohan was just going to have to get use to. Over the past few months Gohan hadn't grown any fonder of his father, but Gohan wouldn't ruin such a happy occasion on his father.  
  
" He's great, mum," Gohan replied as he continued staring at Goten.Goten's eyes were on Gohan, they never left his eyes. It was like both brothers were having the first of many staring competitions.  
  
Bulma came in with Vegeta not much later, to congratulate Chi-Chi. The first part was over, but as a second time mother, she knew the hardest was yet to come. At least Goten was lucky enough to have a name within the first week of birth, unlike Gohan.  
  
The Briefs left later in the night, to give Chi-Chi her rest, Gohan joining them. He wasn't surprised when he feel asleep only minutes after hitting his pillow. It had been a long day, a long and eventful day. It was the beginning of a new life for Gohan and he knew it. Everything was about to change, but not how he thought it would.  
  
Chapter End.  
  
That's all folks. It's short I know, I couldn't decide whether or not to keep writing, but I think it would just be too involved for one chapter. So you'll just have to wait. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. That's all. Bye ( (Hey cool look what I accidentally did, smiley face, he he he.) 


	3. A final goodbye

Far from Perfect  
  
Hi, I'm back. He he he. I hope you like the story so far, it's kinda like the series so far, cept for Gohan yelling. But it will get more involved and original. I guess you'll have to read the rest to find out huh? Yep to right you will. So the quickest way to find out would be for me to finish talking. So here we go, enjoy.  
  
Far from Perfect  
Chapter 3  
  
" Wahhhhhh," cried Goten. " Grr, how am I supposed to sleep, if he won't be quiet. Just for one night," Gohan whined as he threw a pillow over his head, and waited for his mother to calm Goten down.  
  
It was a month after Goten's birth, and Gohan and Chi - Chi hadn't been sleeping the best as of late. Goten would cry almost every hour wanting food. Only a month old, and already acting like a sayian. Chi - Chi, had had her doctor remove Goten's tail. So although he didn't look like a sayian anymore, unfortunately he was definately still acting like one.  
  
Gohan waited a further five minutes for his mum to quiet Goten down, but still he kept crying. So finally having enough of this crying at 1:00 in the morning, he stumbled up out of bed to see what the problem was. He walked past his mothers room, and found her sound asleep.  
  
' How on earth can she be asleep? I'm a deep sleeper, and he woke me up. Oh well, I guess I'll see if I can calm him down. Then maybe, just maybe I can get some sleep' thought Gohan.  
  
Gohan knew very well, that he wasn't going to get any sleep, or not much anyway, but he could always wish for it to happen. He walked into Goten's room, and found Goten laying in his cot, screaming his lungs out.  
  
" It's okay Goten, I'm here now," Gohan reassured his baby brother. "Wahhhh," Goten replied. " Um, okay. So talking out his problems didn't work, never mind, on to plan B," Gohan said to himself more than Goten.  
  
Gohan leaned over the crib, and picked up Goten. He was quite heavy for a baby, not fat or chubby, just heavy. It was like he was born with muscles, maybe he was, he was half sayian after all.  
  
Gohan walked into the kitchen carrying Goten. He had calmed down now, not completely, but definitely an improvement. Gohan boiled the kettle, and began to talk to Goten in an attempt to calm him down. It worked a little, but only slightly. He turned of the kettle just before the milk boiled, to make sure he didn't wake up his mother.  
  
By the time Gohan let the milk cool and put it in a bottle for Goten, he had calmed down almost completely. This of course made Gohan one happy camper. Goten was quite contempt with his milk, so Gohan sat down for a minute and relaxed.  
  
*******************8:00am**************************************  
  
" Gohan. Gohan, honey wake up," Chi - Chi said.  
  
" Huh, what is it?" Gohan asked sleepily.  
  
" Did you look after Goten the whole night?" She asked.  
  
Gohan looked down at the bundle in his arms, and saw his brother fast asleep.  
  
" I guess so, you were fast asleep and Goten started crying. I didn't want to wake you, so I calmed him down instead," Gohan explained.  
  
"Wow, even I can't get him to sleep more than 5 hours straight. How did you get him to go to sleep?" Chi - Chi asked.  
  
" I just gave him some milk and he went quiet, so I sat down, and I guess I fell asleep," Gohan answered as he stood up and handed Goten to his mum.  
  
Chi - Chi walked back to Goten's room, and put Goten back in his crib. Better make good use of the opportunity when you can. She knew he wouldn't be asleep for much longer, every sayian has a built in eat o'clock alarm after all.  
  
Gohan was upstairs getting changed out of his pyjamas, into his training gi. He knew his mother wouldn't allow him wearing only boxers at the breakfast table. He was in a good mood this morning, happy about receiving a few hours rest. He couldn't help feel that something was going to go wrong though, and what worried Gohan was that from experience, these feelings tend to be right.  
  
So both Gohan and Chi-Chi headed down stairs, to make and eat breakfast. By the time breakfast was ready Goten was screaming in his room, wanting his own breakfast. He ate normal food, not baby food, because he just never quite got full and he didn't seem to mind their food.  
  
" Go get him will you dear?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
" Sure mum," Gohan replied as he ran upstairs to get Goten.  
  
It only took him a matter of seconds, and both Sons were ready for their breakfast.  
  
" So Gohan, what are you doing today?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"I was going to head over to Capsule Corp and train with Vegeta. Bulma asked me if I could help her with one of her new products too, so I figured I may aswell do that while I'm over there," Gohan explained.  
  
" Okay, helping Bulma sounds educational so that sounds good. I don't want you to stay training with that awful man for too long though got it?" Chi- Chi replied  
  
" Yes, mum," He replied as he finished his last pancake in a record time of 0.01 seconds.  
  
"Good, be home by 7:00pm at the latest okay," Chi-Chi replied.  
  
"Got it, well I better get going. See ya," Gohan said as he ran out the door.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Gohan arrived at Capsule Corp not much later, and casually walked in the door. Just as he walked in, he saw Trunks on the floor, playing with his toys. Trunks's 2nd birthday was coming up next month. Bulma was planning a big party for it, Gohan didn't see much point though, I mean he doesn't even know it's his birthday so why make it all big and fancy.  
  
"Hi Trunks, how are you doing?" Gohan asked Trunks.  
  
"Gohan," Trunks stated in his babyish voice as he pointed at Gohan.  
  
"I'm very well too thanks," Gohan replied.  
  
"Oh hi Gohan, I didn't hear you come in," Bulma said as she came around the corner.  
  
"Yeah, I just got here. You said you needed my help with something?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well, I'm making a new type of capsule, and I can't quite get it right, so I thought you might be able to help," Bulma explained  
  
"Yeah sure, I was just having a very in-depth conversation with Trunks here," Gohan replied.  
  
"I'm sure, hows Goten doing by the way?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yeah he's fine, lovely working lungs," Gohan answered.  
  
"I bet. I take it he likes to wake you and Chi-Chi up for midnight snacks," Bulma said.  
  
"Oh yeah, so explain to me what you've got planned for the new capsule," Gohan stated.  
  
" Right, come into my lab and I'll explain it all," Bulma instructed.  
  
Bulma and Gohan were down in the lab for several hours, discussing calculations, designs and a whole bunch of science related things that nobody but them could ever understand.  
  
They were finished 5 hours later. They had a design and all calculations seemed to be in order. It took a while, but in both people's minds it was worth it.  
  
"Yay, we're finally finished!" announced Gohan.  
  
"Yeah thanks for the help," Bulma said.  
  
"Gosh, I didn't really do anything," Gohan replied.  
  
"Of course you did, I couldn't have done it without you. I was wondering, you're too young to legally work for us, but I would love if when you come over to train with Vegeta you would help me with designs and stuff?" Bulma explained, "Maybe when you're older I can get you a good job here, that is if you want."  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that, and I know mum will," Gohan said.  
  
" Alright, well I know you've been waiting all day, so go beat my husband into a pulp. He's in the GR," Bulma stated.  
  
"Thanks, and I'll hold you to getting me a job," Gohan replied as he ran to the GR.  
  
Gohan didn't waste any time in getting started with training. He *accidentally* forgot to let Vegeta know he was in the room, before he attacked. This in turn resulted in Vegeta slamming straight into a wall.  
  
"Grr, BRAT, I'll get you for that," yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Whatever Vegeta," Gohan casually replied as he got into a fighting stance.  
  
With that both sayians attacked, and an all out war between them began. Vegeta was becoming stronger by the day, although he didn't compare to Gohan, having not yet reached the SS2 stage. He was working on it though and at normal level Gohan was only slightly stronger. Gohan's speed giving him the advantage.  
  
Gohan had also approved in his training. Both his speed and strength were increasing, and he was learning how to control his power more and more. Gohan still had difficulties bringing out his power, but when it was out he had full control.  
  
Gohan and Vegeta were fighting for hours in the SS1 stage, both giving it their all, while taunting and teasing the other. Eventually growing tired of the neverending battle, Gohan decided to turn it up a notch.  
  
Advancing to the second level, Gohan punched Vegeta flat on the nose, sending him to the other side of the room. Just as he was getting back to his feet, Gohan flew at him top speed, and attacked in a flurry of punches and kicks, overwhelming his opponent and sending him to the other end of the GR unable to move.  
  
"Looks like I win again Vegeta," bragged Gohan.  
  
"I was letting you win brat, and you know it. It's not nice to bully a third class such as yourself," Vegeta replied.  
  
"Whatever Vegeta, I've gotta go, I told mum I'd be back by now. See ya tomorrow," Gohan replied as he ran out the room.  
  
"I'll beat you one day brat, you and you baka father," Vegeta whispered to himself.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Gohan flew straight home after leaving the GR, it was already 6:40pm, and he had to be home soon, his mother would be waiting. He landed out the front of the house not much later and walked to the front door.  
  
"Mum, I'm home!" he yelled as he walked inside.  
  
He didn't get a reply, so he walked into the kitchen. She wasn't there either.  
  
"Mum? Hello?" he continued.  
  
"Hey, what's this," Gohan asked himself as he noticed a note on the kitchen table.  
  
Dear Gohan,  
  
I had to go to the shop to get food for dinner. You and your brother eat me out of house and home. I took Goten with me in the car. Be back around 7:00pm.  
  
Love always  
  
Mum.  
  
" Oh good, I thought she might be hurt or something. I really should stop talking to myself," Gohan said.  
  
He decided that he would head up to his room and get changed. He could study tomorrow, maybe he would draw or something. Gohan loved to draw, he was damn good at it too. He drew whatever he was feeling at the time. Kind of instead of writing a diary, he drew his what he felt, not wrote it that's all.  
  
Gohan got out of his clothes and into his jeans and a loose top. Something comfortable. He just sat down and got out his drawing things, when the phone rang.  
  
ring  
  
ring  
  
ring  
  
"Alright already, I'm coming," Gohan said as he walked over to the phone.  
  
"Hello, Gohan speaking," He answered.  
  
"Hi Gohan it's Bulma, you better come over here quick," Bulma replied on the other end.  
  
"Why, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"Just get over here, as quick as you can!!!" Bulma replied as she hung up the phone.  
  
Gohan was pretty worried by now, whatever happened, Bulma was in no urgency to tell him over the phone. That usually tends to be bad, very bad.  
  
Gohan didn't waste anymore time, he got to Capsule Corp about 2.45minutes later. He ran through the halls of Capsule Corp, following Bulma's ki. He was even more worried when he found out she was in the Medical wing of CC.  
  
"Bulma, what's wrong?" he asked as he saw her.  
  
"There you are, it's your mother Gohan. She was in an accident, a drunk driver smashed into the car. Goten's fine, but I'm afraid that your mums, gone," Bulma explained whispering at the end.  
  
It took Gohan a while for him to register what was said. When it was however, he broke down crying. Bulma comforted him, but she was just as emotional as him. They stayed like that for several more hours. Neither finding the strength to move.  
  
Gohan eventually borrowed a Capsule Corp bed, and cried himself to sleep. If losing his father wasn't enough, now he had lost his mother. I guess the feeling was right, he hoped so bad that it would be wrong, but not even the strongest boy in the world could prevent his mother's death.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Well, that's it. The end of chapter 3. If ya review then you get another chapter, if you don't, then ya don't get another chapter. I want 10 reviews before I write the next chapter.  
  
Thanks for reading  
  
Kia Kawaii Princess. 


	4. Authors note

Authors Note  
  
I know I said I would be updating after 10 reviews, I also know that it was a long time ago that I got those ten reviews. I've been thinking, and I can't decide on which way to go with this story.  
  
That's where you come in, guess what???? You are gonna help me decide, so just give me a review telling me which of the choices you like best. I know you're probably asking what choices, but you all have to be patient. Geez!!!!  
  
Well anywayz here are the choices:  
  
a) Gohan and Goten live with the breifs  
  
b) Gohan adopts Goten and they live alone  
  
c) Gohan runs away with Goten and the gang can't find them.  
  
or  
  
d) Those are all stupid ideas that everyone does. Then give me a suggestion and I'll think about it. If I like it but I can't fit it in with the plot then I might write a whole new story on it!!!  
  
Okies so everyone vote NOW!!!  
  
P.S. I'm gonna update by the end of the school holidays which end in 1 week so you gotta vote soon!!! Majority wins, or if I like one of the suggestions.  
  
Happy voting ^-^  
  
Love Kia Kawaii Princess 


	5. You love him more than me?

Far From Perfect  
  
Okies I'm back!! Thankyou for all my wonderful reviewers and everybody that responded to my voting poll!!! The votes are in and it was absolutely not a close race!! So like I promised majority wins and I have chosen where the story goes from here. Guess what??? I have wrote down the entire storyline, I know exactly what's gonna happen in the story so I won't just be making it up as I go along like usual!!!  
  
As for updating Um...Help, well I'll get to that. I have taken a fancy to this story but I'm sure I'll get back to Um...Help!!! Well that's all from me and thanks again to all of you who voted especially those who submitted their own ideas.  
  
Far From Perfect  
Chapter 4  
  
Gohan woke up to the sun shining through the window of his capsule corp room. It took a couple of minutes for Gohan to realise where he was but when he did, he remembered exactly why he was here. Chi-Chi, his mother was dead. Gone. To a better place so to speak.  
  
Several loud sobs escaped Gohan's throat despite his attempts to not cry. Try as he might however he lasted no longer than thirty seconds before Gohan broke down in tears for the second time since his mother died.  
  
He lay there on his bed, crying for little over an hour before he finally regained composure. As he was wiping away the tears from his face he remembered that he hadn't seen Goten at all since the accident. So he decided to go check on him.  
  
Gohan didn't even bother to put on his clothes, he just strolled down the halls of Capsule Corp in his black boxers. It was around noon, so many Capsule Corp employees happened to notice this half naked 12 year old. He didn't care though, all that mattered right now was getting to his little brother and keeping him safe.  
  
So seeking out his ki, Gohan walked straight into where his brother was. He was placed in a random room at Capsule Corp not to far from Gohan's room. In the middle of the room was a cot and inside the cot was a sleeping Goten.  
  
Gohan walked up to the cot and leaned over the edge to see his brother sleeping soundly. He looked so peaceful, so oblivious to the fact his mother had died mere hours ago and had he not been part sayian, he would have died with her. He had know idea that now not only did he not have a father, but he no longer had a mother either.  
  
Gohan reached into the cot and picked up his sleeping brother. Goten stirred slightly and a small noise escaped his lips, but he soon snuggled closer to Gohan and fell back to sleep.  
  
"Well, I guess it's just you and me now Goten huh?" Gohan asked himself more than Goten.  
  
"It's gonna be tough I won't lie to you, but I'll look out for you and we'll be just fine," He continued," I just hope Bulma and Vegeta don't mind us staying here."  
  
" Of course we don't," came a voice from the door.  
  
Gohan turned around in the direction of the door. There in the doorway stood Bulma in all her blue haired glory.  
  
"Morning Bulma," Gohan said as he turned his attention back to his brother.  
  
"Afternoon Gohan. You slept right through breakfast and almost through lunch, I was getting worried," Bulma stated.  
  
"I'll be alright," he replied.  
  
"I know you will," Bulma answered.  
  
There was a long silence in the room with Bulma watching as Gohan sat silently holding Goten. They stayed like that for about five minutes until Gohan couldn't hold it in anymore and broke down crying.  
  
Bulma rush over to Gohan and held him close as he cried on her shoulder letting all his pain out through his tears.  
  
" I miss her so much already Bulma....how am I supposed to go on like normal," Gohan asked as he managed to calm down only sobbing quietly now.  
  
"Oh honey, I know it's not easy losing a loved one and I don't think you'll ever be able to 'go on like normal', whether you like it or not your life is going to be a whole lot different from now on," Bulma explained.  
  
That seemed to calm Gohan down somewhat as he stood up and looked out the window, Goten still sleeping in his arms.  
  
"I'll go make you some lunch Gohan, but I want you to relax okay. You've been through a lot lately and it's starting to take it's toll on you," Bulma said as she walked down the hall towards the kitchen to cook lunch.  
  
Gohan stayed staring out the window until a dreadful smell reached his nose.  
  
"Uh, Goten!!!" Gohan shouted.  
  
Goten then began giggling like no tomorrow.  
  
"Yeah I bet you find this funny, well what do you think about me leaving you stinky all day and everybody will ignore you because you'll be so stinky," Gohan announced  
  
As soon as that was said Goten stopped giggling immediately.  
  
"That's what I thought," Gohan said as he began to change Goten into a clean diaper.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ten minutes later Gohan arrived in the kitchen with Goten securely placed in his arms. Gohan decided to keep an extra keen eye out for Goten, just in case. When Gohan sat down at the kitchen table he was fully dressed along with Goten who was also now dressed and showered.  
  
Gohan wore casual clothes, not feeling like wearing his gi right now. He was wearing a plain white tank top along with a pair of baggy jeans that touched the floor. The top clearly showed all his muscles.  
  
"You look nice today Gohan," Bulma complemented.  
  
"Thanks, I realised something really great this morning," Gohan stated in a cheery voice.  
  
"Really what's that?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Well, mum's death wasn't a natural death so we can just bring her back with the dragonballs," Gohan announced.  
  
"Hey you're right we can can't we?" Bulma realised getting excited herself.  
  
"Yep, as soon as I get some food into my stomach I'm gonna go get the dragonballs, if that's okay that is?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah of couse, hurry up and eat then," Bulma said as she placed plates of food in front of Gohan.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice," Gohan answered digging into his food.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
It took Gohan one and a half hours to find all seven dragonballs. He wondered how they could make their way into the strangest places. From being eaten to having a building built over it. Boy would Gohan be in trouble for destroying a skyscraper had he not been faster than a speeding bullet.  
  
After all that time searching, Gohan finally located all seven balls and had them all placed in a circle while he chanted the password.  
  
"You have awoken me from my slumber, state you first wish," Shenron roared.  
  
"I wish that Son Chi-Chi was brought back to life," Gohan announced clearly and loudly.  
  
The dragon's eyes flashed red for several seconds before returning back to their original colour.  
  
"That wish can not be fulfilled," Shenron said.  
  
"What!?!? Why not!" Gohan yelled outraged.  
  
"The person in question wishes to stay in the otherworld," the dragon stated.  
  
Gohan stood there looking at the ground for several minutes taking in exactly what he was just told. Finally Gohan came back to his senses and decided on his next wish.  
  
"Shenron, I wish to speak to my mother, Son Chi-Chi," Gohan announced.  
  
Shenron's eyes flashed a blood red before returning to normal again.  
  
"It will be done."  
  
"Gohan?" A female voice appeared out of no where.  
  
"Mum, is that you?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Honey it's mommy," Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Oh mum, I've missed you so much," it was then that Gohan remember why he couldn't see his mother," why won't you come back!"  
  
"I'm happy here, I finally saw your father again, god, I missed him so," Chi-Chi answered.  
  
"What about Goten, and....me," Gohan asked more sad than angry.  
  
"Oh Gohan your a big boy now, you can stay with Bulma and I trust you to take care of your brother," she replied.  
  
"...but we need you...he needs you. I need you!!!" Gohan shouted the end.  
  
"That's enough Gohan, I am sorry for leaving you but I love your father and I can't go on without him you have to understand that. Now I have to go there are important matters to attend to," and with that she was gone. Never to be heard or seen again from for a long time.  
  
Gohan couldn't believe what was happening, his mother was leaving him, a twelve-year-old boy alone to take care of his brother. The fact that she could come back if she wanted to but simply chose not to didn't help in the slightest.  
  
"...mum..." Gohan said to the sky as he got to his feet to walk away.  
  
" You still have one more wish!" called a deep voice from behind Gohan.  
  
" Oh Shenron I completely forgot," Gohan said.  
  
"Obviously," he replied impatiently.  
  
"Um..okay I didn't have a second planned, can I get back to you in six months?" Gohan asked.  
  
"It will be done," with that Shenron disappeared back into the balls and they scattered throughout the land.  
  
Then Gohan decided it would be best to go back to capsule corp and tell Bulma the bad news.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Well, that's all for today, I know it's not much but I finally was able to ditch Chi-Chi and Goku so now the actual story can begin. As you can see the poll was obviously favouring Gohan lives with the Briefs so that's what's gonna happen. Trust me though, it won't be like all the other Gohan and the Briefs storys. That is only if you review!!! So hop to it!  
  
Note to several reviewers:  
  
Midnight Lilly- I read you idea and I love it. It's really original, but I couldn't see how to put it into this story, so I was wondering if I have your permission to write another fanfic using your idea. Please get back to me coz I really love your idea.  
  
SageX- I couldn't agree more about that. He is just forgotten about in these stories. I did remember about him, but I just temporarily removed it from my memory. My story wouldn't work with him in it. So I got this really cool idea with him in it, is it okay if I write one with your idea?  
  
Could both of the above reviewers please review or e-mail me with you answer I would really appreciate it. Love ya all heaps.  
  
That's all I got for today so review and I can start on the good bit of the story.  
  
Love  
  
Kia Kawaii Princess =) 


	6. Settling in!

Far From Perfect  
  
Well, I'm not at all happy with last chapters reviews, come on their was like 2!!! Thank you very much for those of you who did review, but as for you others, I know you can do better so show me who's the best typer otherwise I'll just assume that all of you are typing impaired!!! You don't want that now do ya... that's what I thought so...REVIEW!!!! I mean don't make me set my dog on you, she may look harmless but boy can she sit around and do nothing!!! *fall down anime style*  
  
My maltese/cavilear puppy dog Tara: Woof Woof Me:See get 'em Tara Tara:Woof Me: Yes...well...um, anywayz I think she needs training. Tara: No I don't now get on with the story you lazy bum! I mean...Woof  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
" GOHAN!!!" Bulma yelled from the hallway.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Gohan yelled back.  
  
"I've got a buisiness dinner to go to tonight, and Vegeta has to join me. Would you mind horribly to stay here and look after Goten and Trunks. I suppose you can come if you want to it's just I'm sure it will be really boring. All the employees will be gone so it'll just be you, is that okay?" Bulma asked feeling bad about leaving him alone by himself.  
  
"Yeah sure whatever," Gohan said not really caring as he poked his head from out of his bedroom door.  
  
"Thanks a billion, we won't be leaving till about seven, and it's only two now but I wanted to check if it's okay with you," Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah, it's cool they don't do much anywayz, well Trunks waddles and kinda talks but Goten just sits there," Gohan replied.  
  
"Good point, but I was more worried about you being here by yourself then you looking after Goten and Trunks," Bulma replied realising Gohan missed the point.  
  
"You were?" He answered back unsure.  
  
"Of course why wouldn't I be?" Bulma said.  
  
"I dunno, I guess it's just that you treat me so much differently than mom did," Gohan replied with his head down looking at the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan, I guess I do forget that you are one of the strongest people in the world," Bulma appologised as she gave Gohan a reasuring hug.  
  
"You don't have to be sorry, I didn't mean it like that, it's just different to be actually treated my age you know?" He replied," It's okay though, I don't mind"  
  
As Bulma was listening to him, she realised just how much this poor boy had to go through and all before the age of twelve. It was sad really, but at first glance you would never be able to tell that Gohan was different from anybody else. Certainatly not an alien half-breed from the middle of nowhere and son of a martial arts master.  
  
"Okay, I have to go get ready for this *wonderful* business dinner, with his royal highness whinging and whinning the whole time, so I'll leave you to yourself, but if there's anything you need I'll be right here," Bulma said as she walked back down the hallway.  
  
"Bulma?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah?" she replied turning around.  
  
"Thanks," he said solemnly  
  
"Your welcome," Bulma replied turning back around.  
  
As soon as Bulma was out of site, Gohan casually walked back into his room, and lay down on his bed. It was two whole weeks ago that Gohan had visited the eternal dragon and spoken to his mother. Gohan was a wreck for the first week and a half, but he surprisingly got over it pretty quick.  
  
Gohan looked around his new room, the one he would be living for the rest of his childhood life, or atleast until he moves into his own house. It was a nicely decorated room and like all the other rooms of capsule corps it worth a million dollars, almost litarily!  
  
The walls were a dark blue colour, like the blanket on his bed. He had his own T.V and stereo in his room with surround sound built into the walls. A huge walk in robe was in the corner, but Gohan hadn't felt like going shopping so it was relitivily empty. It was truely a great room, not to mention the ensuite it had. The room itself was huge and he was extremely greatful for it, although he couldn't help but feel like he didn't belong here.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~* Four hours later  
  
It was six o'clock, and Gohan was leisurly making his way to find Bulma so she could tell him if he needed to feed the toddlers and when there bed time would be, things like that.  
  
Gohan was walking around the place for half an hour before he finally found Bulma, he could have got there earlier but there wasn't any rush.  
  
"Oh my God, Oh my God!!! I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late!!! Hurry up Vegeta we don't have all day," Bulma yelled, running around in a panic.  
  
"I refuse to wear this...this...well this, thing," Vegeta announced as he stood stubbornly with his head high avoiding the particular item of clothing in front of him.  
  
" Arrrg I swear Vegeta if I have to dress you myself I will! You will wear that tux to the dinner and there is nothing you can do about it!!!" Bulma announced as Vegeta finally made his way to get changed.  
  
"Having a little trouble Bulma," Gohan asked smuggly from the doorway.  
  
"Just a little, Vegeta here, has decided that he won't be wearing his tux, I was simply changing his mind," Bulma replied.  
  
"Well, you look great anywayz," Gohan replied  
  
"Thanks Gohan, I appreciate it. What can I do for you?" Bulma asked  
  
"Oh, well I was wanting to know if you need me to feed the chibis or not," Gohan replied.  
  
"Um, no that's okay I fed them already, if you can just keep an eye on them and put them to bed at nine," She answered.  
  
"Okay, that's cool, so I can like do anything I like with em then as long as I get them to bed?" Gohan asked.  
  
" You bet, just don't try to use them to take over the world or something," Bulma answered.  
  
" Aww damn, now you've spoilt all me fun for the evening!" Gohan said while pouting.  
  
"I'm sure," Bulma replied laughing.  
  
With that Gohan left downstairs in search of the chibis who were in their rooms sleeping. When Gohan arrived at the pair of rooms, both next to each other back in the bedroom wing of capsule corp, he walked into Trunks' room to find a wide awake Trunks and a very smelly diaper. Trunks had a look on his face that was one typical of Vegeta's son. 'Change me or else!'.  
  
Gohan leaned over, blocking his nose, and pulled out the stinky Trunks, and very quickly changed Trunks' diaper before putting him down on the change table. Trunks sat on the table, looking very curious around at the rest of the room, wearing only his diaper.  
  
" I think we should get you into some clothes huh?" Gohan asked.  
  
Trunks babbled something that was beyond Gohan's understanding.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I was gonna say!" He replied as he walked over to one of Trunks' many clothes draws.  
  
After some time of searching, Gohan finally found something suitable for him to wear. Most of Trunks' outfits consisted of baby suits and funny pointy eared hats, but after looking hard enough Gohan found something suitable.  
  
After dressing Trunks Gohan held him up to look at him. He looked very stylish in his short sleeved light blue top and his cute black cargo pants. Trunks was two for crying out loud, he didn't need to be wearing those baby suits Bulma had him wearing.  
  
Happy with his outfit, Trunks gripped onto Gohan's neck and hugged him tight.  
  
"Gohan!" Trunks said.  
  
"You like then? I like, you look like a person now not like a teddy bear," Gohan stated as he walked out into Goten's room across the hall.  
  
"Wahhhhh,"Goten called from his crib.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah we're coming right Trunks?" Gohan said.  
  
"Wight," he agreed.  
  
"Wahhhhh," Goten called again  
  
"Geez, you're so pushy no patience whatsoever," Gohan  
  
Gohan put Trunks down on the floor, being careful not to stand on him, and headed over to the screaming Goten. He reached in and picked up Goten and wasn't at all surprised when he found Goten had a dirty diaper. He quickly removed it and replaced it with a clean diaper.  
  
Goten was now in a much happier mood, giggling like crazy. Trunks looked up, hearing Goten's giggles, and walked over to Gohan, tugging at his pant legs.  
  
"What is it Trunks?" Gohan asked looking down.  
  
"Up!" Trunks shouted with his baby voice.  
  
"Please?" Gohan asked  
  
"Ta?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No, not ta. It's please. Can you PLEASE pick me up?" Gohan said.  
  
"Pwease up!" Trunks asked lifting up his hands.  
  
"Close enough," Gohan announced as he lifted Trunks up to sit next to Goten.  
  
"Alright Goten lets get you some clothes," Gohan said.  
  
Gohan looked through Goten's clothes draw. Like Gohan, Bulma hadn't taken them shopping so he didn't have many clothes. Gohan did find something for him to wear finally. Goten, being a fair bit younger than Trunks was still wearing baby suits, not real clothes. Gohan found a dark green baby suit, that was semi decent for the kid.  
  
After all three members of the group were fully clothed and now decked out in clean diapers Gohan picked up both Goten and Trunks and carried them out into the lounge to meet up with Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
"Wow, don't you guys look smart, especially you Vegeta," Gohan said coming into the lounge.  
  
Vegeta turned in the other direction and humphed with his arms across his chest, obviously not too happy with his outfit.  
  
"I know, doesn't he look smart. Talking of looking good, look at those two," Bulma said pointing to the chibis.  
  
"Yep, look my dress up dolls," Gohan announced as he lifted Goten and Trunks into the air and they began giggling.  
  
"Well they look great anyway, Trunks looks so cute in his cargo pants awwww! My little boy is growing up!!!" Bulma said hugging Trunks close to her.  
  
"Mu...mmy?" Trunks asked.  
  
"What is it Trunks?" Bulma answered.  
  
"Pwease down," he replied.  
  
Bulma looked at Trunks weirdly before placing him on the floor watching him run straight up to Gohan and hugging his leg.  
  
"What on earth did you do to Trunks Gohan? He's using some manners for a two year old at least!" Bulma asked shocked.  
  
"Nothing, why what does he usually do?" Gohan asked.  
  
"He usually just kicks and screams till I put him down," she announced.  
  
"Well he probably just didn't want to mess up your dress, right Trunks?" Gohan replied.  
  
"Wight," Trunks answered.  
  
Bulma looked at Trunks again shocked at just how much older he seemed to her. Bulma hadn't even realised he was talking so fluently until now. Here he was actually having a conversation, not really a very smart one but a conversation all the same, and he seemed to understand what was going on.  
  
"Um...Bulma, are you okay?" Gohan asked walking up to her.  
  
"Huh?...oh, um, yeah I'm fine. I just exactly how fast Trunks is growing. I know all mothers say that but he really is growing up so fast before my very eyes," Bulma said her eyes went teary.  
  
"Well don't cry woman," Vegeta grunted from the corner.  
  
"You care that much that you don't want me to cry Vegeta?" Bulma asked genuinely surprised.  
  
"No...I just don't want to wait for another five hours while you re- mascathingy you eyes," Vegeta stated as he walked out the door.  
  
"IT'S MASCARA VEGETA!!!" Bulma yelled as she turned around to Gohan to say goodbye.  
  
"Well, we best be going now, so stay safe and enjoy yourself," Bulma said as she walked out the room.  
  
"I will bye!" Gohan yelled from the door.  
  
"Cold!" Trunks informed Gohan.  
  
"Yeah your right it's getting cold I'll close the door," Gohan replied closing the door behind Bulma.  
  
"Well it's just us three, so how about we pig out and watch movies on the couch!" Gohan suggested looking at the chibis.  
  
"Yeah!" Trunks said and Goten started giggling not quite knowing what was going on.  
  
"Alright, I'll get the popcorn, then we can watch something on T.V." Gohan said heading into the kitchen with Goten in his arms and with Trunks holding onto one of his legs.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Well that's all I think! I really just wanted to get Gohan and Goten settled in this chapter. Then we can get to the good bits and trust me there will be plenty to come if you review that is.  
  
If you want a few previews to what you'll see in the future of this fic if you review. There might be magic used by a certain sayian, a certain sayian might also be participating in a tournament or two, a certain sayian might meet their father again, a certain sayian might get a girlfriend or two, or if you don't review a certain sayian WILL cease to exist.  
  
P.S. The certain sayian is Gohan. Just incase ya didn't realise. And yay I wrote 9 pages this chapter which is a lot for me!!!  
  
So REVIEW or Gohan gets it!!!  
  
Love  
  
Kia Kawaii Princess =) 


	7. Shopping!

Far From Perfect!  
  
Okay, I'm back and ready to type! Keep up the reviews and read up! I'm finally getting close to writing the good stuff I want to write in this fic!  
  
Chapter 6 - Shopping!  
  
The sun shone through the double doors of Gohan's balcony waking him up. It was late April and the weather was getting warmer by the second. It had been two and a half weeks since Bulma's business party. Trunks' birthday had come and gone, his big party had been cancelled due to the events before it.  
  
Gohan's eyes flickered open as the sun reached his eyes. Mumbling a stream of curses, Gohan got out of bed and made his way over to the balcony doors to pull down the curtains. Gohan then headed downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Morning Gohan," Bulma greeted as she placed several plates of 'food' on the breakfast table for herself and her sayian company.  
  
"Morning Bulma, morning Vegeta," Gohan replied as he sat down at the table.  
  
"Brat," Vegeta greeted.  
  
"How's the food?" Bulma asked expectantly.  
  
"Oh..um..it's great," Gohan replied trying his best not to gag.  
  
"Be honest brat, it's disgusting," Vegeta mentioned in between bites.  
  
"Grr, don't be so RUDE Vegeta, I don't see you cooking any better," Bulma yelled now standing up.  
  
"Whatever," He replied as he got out of his seat and went to the gravity room to train," I will expect you to be in the GR in ten minutes brat!"  
  
"Sorry Vegeta, but he's going to be busy today, you'll have to play tomorrow!" Bulma replied sitting back down to her 'meal'.  
  
"I am?" Gohan questioned.  
  
"Yep, I'm taking you, Goten and Trunks on a shopping spree!" Bulma stated getting excited.  
  
"Yes...well... I expect you to be in the GR as soon as you get back!" Vegeta announced as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Shopping spree huh," Gohan said.  
  
"You bet, you need new clothes, and I'm the best when it comes to shopping. Plus Goten is outgrowing all his clothes, so is Trunks for that matter. You can help me get Goten and Trunks clothes too if you want," Bulma stated as she called a cleaning bot to clear the table.  
  
"Speaking of Goten and Trunks, where are they?" Gohan asked looking around.  
  
"Oh, I already fed them, they're watching T.V. in the lounge," Bulma answered.  
  
" Now you go get changed and I'll get the chibi's ready and I'll meet you here in ten" Bulma said as she went to find Goten and Trunks.  
  
"Deal," Gohan agreed.  
  
So Gohan headed straight up to his room and got into more clothes than his boxers. It was a Saturday, so the shops were going to be packed full of people. Hopefully they could just hop in, get their clothes and hop out. He doubted it would be that easy though.  
  
*~~~~Ten minutes later, in the lounge! ~~~~~*  
  
"Ready?" Gohan called.  
  
"You bet, if we go nice and early we might be able to beat most of the crowd," Bulma said picking up Goten as they walked out the door.  
  
"Most?" Gohan replied.  
  
"Gohan!" Trunks said running up to Gohan as fast as his little legs would carry him.  
  
"How's my favourite guy today?" Gohan asked as he picked up Trunks and spun him in the air.  
  
Trunks was laughing like no tomorrow all the way to the car as Gohan spun him around and threw him up into the air.  
  
"Um...we're taking a car?" Gohan asked shocked.  
  
"Gohan, trust me, you'll be glad we brought a car once we're done shopping," Bulma stated getting into the drivers seat.  
  
"If you say so," Gohan replied unsurely as he buckled Trunks in next to Goten in the back seat.  
  
Gohan got into the front seat, and they sped of down the road to the Shoperama,(does it get any lamer ^-;) the biggest shopping complex in all of west city.  
  
The trip there was a disaster. Goten was screaming the entire way, and Trunks was blocking his ears singing 99 bags of sugar on the wall. Not to mention Gohan was fighting with Bulma over the radio station all the way there. By the time they decided on nova 93.7 ( It's a real station in Perth W.A. where I live) they were already there.  
  
When they finally got to the shoperama it took them over an hour to find a car park, when they finally did, it was miles away from the entrance. Apart from that and the above mentioned things, the day was going just great.  
  
"Still glad we took the car?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Don't be a smart ass," Bulma replied as she helped the chibi's out of the car.  
  
"Come on, let's just get this over with," Gohan said as he walked towards the shopping centre holding Trunks' hand as he walked.  
  
"Trunks has taken a real shine to you ever since you moved in," Bulma stated joining Gohan with Goten in her arms.  
  
"Yeah, I'll say, he use to be friendly to me but not like this," Gohan replied.  
  
"I've never seen him grow so attached to anybody," she stated.  
  
"I should feel pretty lucky then," Gohan answered.  
  
"You bet," Bulma said as they walked into the shopping centre.  
  
"Oh, come on let's go in here!" Bulma said as she rushed into the nearest clothes store.  
  
" This is gonna be a long day," Gohan told Trunks.  
  
Trunks just laughed at Gohan and put his arms up to be carried. They, Gohan, Trunks, Goten and Bulma, walked around the shops for about an hour, before Trunks decided it was time for a rest.  
  
"Mummy?" Trunks asked.  
  
"What is it honey?" Bulma replied looking over at Trunks.  
  
"I'm hungry," he stated.  
  
"Oh alright, I suppose we can stop for a drink and morning tea," Bulma stated as they found a cafe to stop at.  
  
"How about there?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Alright, why not," Bulma stated as they all walked in, well all except Goten who was now being carried by Gohan.  
  
"Would you like to follow me m'am, and I'll find you and you sons a seat?" The waiter asked.  
  
"Sure, but um. there not my-"Bulma started.  
  
"Will this table do?" the waiter interrupted.  
  
"It's will be fine, but can we get a high chair if that's possible?" Bulma asked as Gohan sat down with Trunks on his lap.  
  
"Sure thing m'am," he replied as he went to fetch a high chair.  
  
"So, how much longer is this going to take!" Gohan whinned.  
  
"Geez, your just as bad as Vegeta! We've only just began I'd give it another two hours at least," Bulma stated placing Goten in the highchair.  
  
"How wong is dat Gohan," Trunks asked.  
  
"Too long!" he replied.  
  
"Oh stop complaining, or I won't buy you any gi's!" Bulma threatened.  
  
"I'm sorry," Gohan apologised.  
  
"That's better!" Bulma said before she turned to the waiter and order a round of drinks and food.  
  
After they finished their morning tea, they went back out into the war zone, and continued to look for clothes. They went into a 'lot' of stores, buying several items from most stores.  
  
They were making there way through the hordes of people, when they heard a bunch of giggles from behind them. Bulma ignored it, thinking it was just a couple of young kids playing chasey or something.  
  
Gohan, however was more curious and turned around to see what it was. When he turned around all he saw was a bunch of girls around his age talking to themselves, but no giggling. So he turned back around, only to here the giggling again. He turned back really quick to see what it was, but again when he turned it stoped.  
  
Bulma, seeing Gohan's troubles turned around to see what the giggling was all about, only to find the same bunch of girls, giggling and talking about how cute some guy was. Thinking nothing of it she turned back around, and dragged Gohan into another clothes store.  
  
"Alright, I let you look here, and I'll be over there looking for clothes for Goten and Trunks," Bulma said as she walked away into another shop.  
  
Gohan sighed out of boredom, and started flicking through the rack of clothes. He pulled out a pair of baggy Fubu jeans, and a sleeveless white rip curl shirt.  
  
" That's really nice, I'll bet you'll look really hot in it," came a girls voice from behind him.  
  
He turned around to see who it was, only to see it was one of the girls from outside the store. The rest of the girls were a couple of metres away pretending to look at bathers.  
  
"I beg you pardon?" Gohan replied, "Hey, your one of the giggling girls."  
  
"Um..yeah I guess you could say that, and I said I'll bet you'll look really hot in that outfit," the girl repeated," I'm Sarah, it's nice to meet you."  
  
"Okay, I'll just go and look at these clothes over here now," Gohan replied as he walked away.  
  
"Oh, um...I'll join you," Sarah stated following Gohan.  
  
"No! I mean, no that's okay I'll be fine by myself," Gohan corrected himself.  
  
"Oh, well, here's my number why don't you call me sometime?" Sarah asked nervously as she wrote down her number on a piece of paper.  
  
"Yeah sure," Gohan replied putting the number in his pocket.  
  
"Oh, I never got your name," she said.  
  
"It's Gohan," he answered.  
  
"Well, it was nice meeting you, call me. Oh yeah and definitely buy those clothes!" Sarah replied as she walked back over to her friends and they walked away.  
  
Gohan was slightly shocked to say the least. A girl he had never met before, came up to him, called him hot, then gave him her number and she didn't even know his name. He could get use to that!  
  
She was cute he'd give her that, medium length brown hair and blue eyes. She was slightly above average height, only slightly shorter than him. Hey, you never know, maybe he would call her. He 'would' however definitely buy the rip curl top and fubu jeans.  
  
"Hey, Gohan how did you go? See anything you like?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yeah. I was thinking these jeans and this top. What do you think?" Gohan replied.  
  
"Yeah, nice. Is that all you like from this store?" Bulma answered.  
  
"Welll..." Gohan replied.  
  
"Should I get out the gold card, or the platinum?" Bulma asked jokingly.  
  
" He he he, the gold will do just fine," Gohan answered as he showed Bulma all the clothes he wanted plus shoes and bathers.  
  
"Gohan, your just as bad as me when it comes to shopping!" Bulma laughed.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment!" Gohan replied.  
  
"Take it however you want," she stated.  
  
They continued shopping for a further three hours, including lunch and resting breaks. Trunks and Goten both fell asleep after two hours of shopping, and were being carried into a range of different shops, from clothes shops to C.D. shops.  
  
"Well, after many hours of war, I think we are finally ready to go home!" Bulma stated as she capsulated her latest ten shopping bags.  
  
"'Bout time too!" Gohan complained.  
  
"Oh don't be like that, it wasn't that bad and you enjoyed it anyway. When we get home you can rest and lay around for the rest of the evening!" Bulma said as they made their way back to the car.  
  
"I wish, I have to meet Vegeta in the G.R. as soon as we get back, and I doubt he wants to have a tea party!" Gohan whined.  
  
" He probably forgot about it anywayz," Bulma replied getting into the car after buckling in the sleeping Goten and Trunks.  
  
"I highly doubt that," Gohan said as he put his head up against the window and closed his eyes. It didn't take long before he joined Goten and Trunks in their nap.  
  
"Poor kid, he's exhausted. He's been such a big help with Trunks and getting over everything that's happened and all, not to mention all the shopping. It did him good to get out though," Bulma thought out loud.  
  
Bulma had pulled out of the Shoperama, when three loud snores we heard through out the car.  
  
"Figures," Bulma stated as she put on the radio so she couldn't here the three sets of snores.  
  
It was a quiet ride home apart from the constant snores from three of the four corners of the car. Bulma pulled into the capsule corp driveway about ten minutes later. When Bulma got to the end of her kilometre long driveway, she noticed a familiar car. Yamcha's car.  
  
"I wonder what he's doing here?" Bulma pondered.  
  
Not wanting to wake up the sleeping sayians, she left them in the car while she went in. The gates were locked, and they had top security, so it wasn't a worry about leaving the toddlers in the car with only a sleeping teen.  
  
When she walked into the lounge she noticed that not only was Yamcha here but so was Krillin and a pregnant Eighteen.  
  
"Hi guys, what brings you here?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Oh we thought you might be home, we wanted to see if we could stay for dinner and catch up. You know, she how Gohan's doing and all. Where is he anyway?" Krillin explained.  
  
"He's asleep in the car," Bulma stated as she placed about twenty full capsules on the counter.  
  
"Why's he asleep, and what's in the capsules?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"He feel asleep with Goten and Trunks when we were driving home from the shoperama, and clothes, shoes, C.D's, more clothes, and toys for Goten and Trunks are in the capsules," Bulma explained.  
  
"Oh, well that explains why Gohan fell asleep," Yamcha announced laughing.  
  
"Where's the brat!" Vegeta demanded announcing his presence.  
  
"He's asleep in the car," Bulma repeated as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"What! A sayain, half breed or not does NOT fall asleep in this 'car' you speak of like some weakling human!" Vegeta yelled as he made his way out to the car.  
  
"BRAT!" Vegeta yelled but didn't get a response.  
  
"Grrr BRAT!!" Vegeta yelled even louder... still no response.  
  
"BRAT!!! WAKE THE **** UP!!!" Vegeta yelled even louder than before but still didn't get a response.  
  
Having enough of yelling, Vegeta unbuckled Gohan seatbelt and carried him up to the door. Just as he reached the door however, he remembered the other two 'brats'.  
  
He walked back over to the car and placed the sleeping chibi's on top of Gohan and carried them all inside. When he got to the lounge he dumped the three sleeping demi sayains on the floor in front of Krillin's feet.  
  
"Call me when the brat wakes up!" Vegeta demanded as he walked back to the G.R.  
  
"Who's the 'brat'?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"'The brat' is Gohan, he doesn't even mention Goten and Trunks. Well sometimes he calls Trunks 'my brat' but he's never really talked to Goten before," Bulma explained.  
  
"Did you want me to carry Gohan to his room?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Would you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Sure, lead the way," Krillin said as he picked up Gohan.  
  
Bulma walked up to the pile of demis and picked up Goten and Trunks. They placed both of the chibi's into there beds, then made their way to Gohan's room.  
  
"So how's Gohan doing?" Krillin asked Bulma, worried about his friend.  
  
"He's doing pretty well considering. He took it pretty hard when Chi-Chi chose to stay in the otherworld over coming back to him and Goten. I think he felt more sorry for himself then angry at Chi-Chi, I can't say he isn't angry at Goku though. I recon he blames Goku for Chi-Chi's staying in the otherworld," Bulma explained.  
  
"Poor guy, I hope he's okay. It's hard to know what to think about the situation. From our view, Goku did something really noble and is a hero that we all look up to. From Gohan point of view, Goku was a hopeless father, who chose to stay alone in the otherworld than to be with him. To make matters worst to Gohan, Goku stole his mother too. It's hard to know what to think, and who to blame," Krillin reasoned as he placed Gohan on his bed and looked at his sleeping form.  
  
"I think it's as simple as Goku was a hero and champion fight, but a terrible father and husband," Bulma announced.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right," Krillin said as they walked out of the room.  
  
They made there way back to Yamcha and Eighteen, talking about all sorts of things, mainly about Krillin and Eighteen's soon to be baby. When they made it back to the pair, they all sat around and talked for hours, before they all decided it was time for dinner.  
  
Just as Bulma was about to head upstairs to get Gohan and the chibi's, they came around the corner. Gohan was wiping the sleep out of his eyes, when he noticed the visitors.  
  
"Good of you to wake up Gohan," Krillin laughed.  
  
"How long was I asleep?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I'd say a good three and a half hours," Yamcha answered.  
  
"Shopping with Bulma will do that to you," Krillin joked.  
  
"Oh, very funny," Bulma stated sarcastically.  
  
"I was just about to wake you, dinners ready," Bulma continued.  
  
"Dinner!" Trunks announced.  
  
They all sat in the dinning room, eating there tons of food set on the table. Everybody was casually chatting amongst themselves. Then suddenly the subject changed to a subject that caught Gohan's attention.  
  
"So, I think we should pay our respects to Goku and his heroism by building a monument for him. The anniversary of his death is coming up and all," Yamcha suggested.  
  
Suddenly the conversation stopped when the sound of glass shattering was heard. They looked at what was a vase five seconds ago shocked to find it was now in hundreds of pieces.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"I don't know?" Bulma asked as she grabbed onto Vegeta.  
  
"Get off me woman! I bet it was the brat, I felt his ki spike," Vegeta accused.  
  
"It couldn't have been one of us, we would have sensed a ki blast," Krillin stated.  
  
"Oh well, never mind I'll just get a bot to clean up the mess. Where were we?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Oh, um, we were talking about the anniversary of Goku's noble decision and building a monument," Yamcha reminded," So don't you guys think it's a great idea, it gives Goku the recognition he deserves."  
  
Just as Yamcha finished talking, all the glass in the room shattered and a large crack was heard from above. Suddenly another crack was heard and everybody looked up, only to see the grand chandelier shatter into pieces and fall onto the $50 000 dinning table.  
  
Luckily everybody was fast enough to move out of the way, except for Gohan who hadn't moved an inch since Yamcha's little speech. They could see Gohan sitting under the mountain of broken glass, still not moving an inch.  
  
"GOHAN!!!" Bulma yelled.  
  
Suddenly the glass began to levitate in the air as a 'very' bloody Gohan glowed a fierce firey red, but still Gohan didn't move. The strange thing about Gohan's transformation however was that his ki never changed, it didn't get higher, it didn't lower, hell it didn't even spike!  
  
Then just as suddenly as everything happened, the glow around Gohan disappeared and he collapsed onto the floor and onto the pile of glass worth over $10 000 000.  
  
"GOHAN!!! OH MY GOD IS HE OKAY?" Bulma screamed as she ran over to him.  
  
"He seems fine, it looks like he just passed out," Krillin stated.  
  
"Do you think it was him that made all the glass shatter and the chandelier to smash?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Don't be stupid, of course it wasn't. His ki didn't even change, only that once when you mentioned Goku being a hero and how courageous he was. What are you crazy the poor boy was sitting right there!" Krillin yelled.  
  
"Guys, now isn't the time. Get him to the emergency ward right NOW!!" Bulma demanded as Vegeta picked up Gohan, after dusting of all the glass, and carried him to the emergency ward.  
  
They all rushed to the emergency ward, and after an hour of waiting for answers on how Gohan was, they finally got them.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ohhh, cliffy!!! I updated real quick, did ya notice huh huh?!?!?!?!?!?!? I like how this chapter turned out, and you'll hear more from Sarah later. Will Gohan be okay? And what's this about all the shattering glass and mysterious transformations!!! Everyones at the emergency ward wanting answers, but will they get them?!?!?!  
  
Only one way to find out, REVIEW PUH-LEASE!!!!!  
  
P.S. 12 PAGES!!!! Maybe even more next chapter!!  
  
Love  
  
Kia Kawaii Princess ^-^ 


	8. The arguementand many more to come

Far From Perfect  
  
Oh yeah!!! Would you look at this, I'm updating real quick! I'm hoping to update once a week. I'm writing this chapter only a day after I wrote the last one coz I'm really bored and our internet is screwed so I most likely won't post it till the end of the week.  
  
Anywayz on with the story! Oh yeah and I forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter AGAIN *sweatdrop* so this time I won't forget.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a thing, I'm broke, pennyless! And unfortunatley Gohanless *burst into tears*  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Last chapter:  
  
"GOHAN!!! OH MY GOD IS HE OKAY?" Bulma screamed as she ran over to him.  
  
"He seems fine, it looks like he just passed out," Krillin stated.  
  
"Do you think it was him that made all the glass shatter and the chandelier to smash?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Don't be stupid, of course it wasn't. His ki didn't even change, only that once when you mentioned Goku being a hero and how courageous he was. What are you crazy the poor boy was sitting right there!" Krillin yelled.  
  
"Guys, now isn't the time. Get him to the emergency ward right NOW!!" Bulma demanded as Vegeta picked up Gohan, after dusting of all the glass, and carried him to the emergency ward.  
  
They all rushed to the emergency ward, and after an hour of waiting for answers on how Gohan was, they finally got them.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
They waited for an entire hour before they finally found out if Gohan was going to be okay.  
  
"After several tests and examinations, it seems that there is nothing physically wrong with Gohan. It seems that he passed out, possibly from stress overload. Can you think of any situations lately that have been particuly stressful for him?" the nurse asked.  
  
"Well, little over a month ago his mother died, and in just under a month it is the anniversary of his fathers death," Bulma informed.  
  
"Yes, well, I would definately say that could be reason enough," the nurse informed.  
  
"Will he be okay?" asked Krillin.  
  
"Yes, he should be fine after a weeks rest, if he takes it easy," the nurse instructed.  
  
"Well, can we see him?" Bulma asked.  
  
"He's still unconsious, but you are welcome to go in if you wish," the nurse replied walking into the room.  
  
They all walked in, except for Eighteen and Vegeta who stayed outside. Although Vegeta felt like he should be there, he would never admit he cared enough for the brat to see if he was okay.  
  
When the walked in they saw Gohan sleeping peacefully on the bed. They all sat down in a seat nearby the bed and watched Gohan, waiting for him to wake up. After half an hour of waiting, Gohan's eyelids began to twitch, just before he opened them fully.  
  
"Gohan. Are you okay, how do you feel?" Bulma asked as she helped Gohan sit up.  
  
"Tired, I feel exausted, and saw very sore," Gohan replied.  
  
"I'm not surprised with the amount of glass that fell," Yamcha stated.  
  
"What happened?" Gohan asked as he layed back down.  
  
"We were all sitting down talking, when all of a sudden, glass started to shatter all over the place. We all moved away from the table when we heard the chandilier falling, but you stayed there. We all thought you were really badly hurt, but then you started glowing!" Krillin explained.  
  
"Yeah, it was really cool, but then you past out. That wasn't so cool," added Yamcha.  
  
"I glowed?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah, a really bright red, but only for a few seconds," Bulma announced.  
  
"That's weird," replied Gohan.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but I have to ask you all to leave the room and let Gohan get some rest. In the morning you can take him up to his room," announced a doctor as he entered the room.  
  
"Alright bye Gohan, see you in the morning," Bulma said as she left the room.  
  
"Bye, Gohan see you next time I hope you get better," stated Krillin.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Yamcha replied as they both left the room.  
  
Gohan was lying in his room for little over a minute before he fell into a deep sleep. A dreamless, but peacefull sleep.  
  
*~~~~Next day - 10:00am~~~~~*  
  
"...but Bulma I don't want to stay in bed!" Gohan announced.  
  
"That's too bad, what you want and what you get are too different things!" Bulma argued.  
  
Bulma had been fighting with Gohan all morning to get him to stay in bed. He wanted to go outside and train, or join Vegeta in the GR, not be locked up in his room.  
  
"I'm not even sick anymore!" Gohan complained.  
  
"I don't care, it's doctors orders that you stay in bed for the rest of the week!" Bulma informed.  
  
"A WHOLE WEEK!!! NO WAY, NOT HAPPENING!!!" Gohan yelled outraged.  
  
"Grrr you'll stay in bed if I have to lock you in here to do so," Bulma announced stubbornly.  
  
"Then I'll just use my pinky to open the door again won't I?" Gohan asked smuggly.  
  
"I'll get Vegeta to hold it shut!" Bulma shouted.  
  
"You think he'll choose to lock me in here over supposedly 'kicking my ass'," Gohan replied.  
  
"Grrr, Go out and train then collapse again see if I care!!!" Bulma yelled as she stormed out of the room.  
  
"I WIN!!!" He yelled after Bulma.  
  
As soon he finished arguing with Bulma, he got straight out of his bed and got changed into one of his new gi's. Gohan was able to find an exact double of his old gi at the shops, a couple of sizes bigger though of course.  
  
After he got changed he headed downstairs to play with Goten and Trunks. When he went down into the lounge, where he asumed they would be, he didn't find them. Not being bothered to look for them, he just sensed out their ki. He found them to be miles away from the house. Okay, so now he was confused.  
  
He walked into the kitchen in hopes of finding Mrs Breifs to see if she could direct him to Bulma or the chibi's. Sure enough there she was baking cookies by the oven.  
  
"Gohan, honey, did you want some of my homemade cookies? They'll be ready any minute now," Mrs Briefs asked.  
  
"No, that's okay. I was wondering if you could tell me where Bulma, Goten and Trunks are?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yes, they left a couple of minutes ago," she replied.  
  
"Do you know where?" Gohan asked.  
  
"No, Bulma just said she was going out. She seemed a bit mad about something. She took Vegeta with her," Mrs Breifs informed.  
  
"Grr, if she wanted to make a point she didn't have to run out like that!" Gohan said to himself as he walked away.  
  
"Where are you going dear?" Mrs Breifs asked in her cheery manner.  
  
"GR," he replied as he walked out the room.  
  
"Such as sweet kid," Mrs Breifs said as she pulled out the cookies.  
  
*~~~~GR~~~~*  
  
"As long as I've got the house alone, well basically. I think I'll see if I can do this red glowy thing again," Gohan said to himself.  
  
Gohan walked over to the control panel and set the Gravity on 500g's and transformed to super saiyan. He started to do some basic kata's, warming up. When he started to get bored, he pushed the gravity up to 750g's and transformed to super saiyan 2.  
  
He started to do some intense training, kicks punches and ki blasts. Bulma had re-modelled the GR so that the walls absorbed ki blasts. He performed a few Ka me ha me ha's and masenko beams, before slowing down to a stop. Gohan stopped for a few minutes, catching his breath before he sat down on the ground and began meditating.  
  
He was consantrating really hard, focusing on everything that had happened in the last year and a half. All the people he lost, everything and everybody that's left him behind. Everything that makes him angry...Goku. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to re-transform. He didn't even feel any sign of a new level of Super Saiyan close. It didn't make sense.  
  
He was just about to continue doing another round of kata's when he sensed Bulma, Vegeta and the chibi's nearby. Not wanting Bulma to know he had been training, he quickly turned of the gravity and ran back up to his room. He quickly got changed out of his sweaty and bloody gi and into some of his new clothes.  
  
He was just about to open the door when he heard a knocking from the other side of it.  
  
"What is it?" Gohan asked as he opened the door.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you hadn't been training while we were gone," Bulma replied.  
  
"You were gone? I didn't even notice," Gohan replied playing innocent.  
  
"Yes, I went decided to take Vegeta and the kids to the park," Bulma stated.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm sure Vegeta had just a lovely time playing on the swings," Gohan replied sarcastically.  
  
"You're getting an attitude. Did you know that?" Bulma asked angrily.  
  
"I have no such thing," Gohan replied as he closed the door to his room and walked right past Bulma.  
  
"Grr, alright, I admit that was kinda mean not asking you to come, but you deserved it!" Bulma stated catching up to Gohan.  
  
"What do you mean ask me to come, you only went in the first place despite me!" Gohan countered.  
  
"Well I had all right to!" Bulma announced.  
  
"Not like I cared anyway, I got the GR all to myself," Gohan replied smuggly.  
  
"YOU HAD BETTER BY JOKING YOUNG MAN!!!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," Gohan stated as he ran down the halls away from Bulma, turning the arguement into a game.  
  
"Grrrr, GET BACK HERE!!!" Bulma screamed as she ran after him.  
  
*~~~~3 weeks later!~~~~~*  
  
Three whole weeks had gone by since the incident. Gohan had fully recovered, just in time for him to be injured again after Vegeta found out he had been training in the GR behind his back.  
  
Everything had gone back to normal, well as normal as the past two months had been. It was May 15th, four days until the anniversary of Goku's death. Yamcha still wanted to go ahead with the monument to Goku idea. Despite Bulma's attempts to persuade him for Gohan's sake.  
  
Gohan was depressed, thinking that this time last year, he was relaxing with his family, his mother and father, counting down the days til his birthday. Gohan's birthday was in two days, and he wasn't in the least bit excited. Right now, at 1:00am, he was in his room, laying on his bed thinking about the cell games, Goku, and his mother's, no, Chi-Chi's death.  
  
"Go...han?" came a soft voice from the doorway. Gohan turned around to see Trunks standing by the door with his teddy bear in one hand and his blanket in the other.  
  
"What's wrong Trunks?" Gohan asked as he walked over to Trunks and picked him up.  
  
"I'm scared," Trunks admitted snuggling into Gohan's shoulder.  
  
"Aww, how come? Did you have a bad dream?" Gohan asked as Trunks nodded his head furiously.  
  
"Can I sweep wif you?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I guess," Gohan replied as he lay back on his bed and Trunks snuggled into him.  
  
Gohan looked down at the chibi next to him and couldn't help but smile at the cute expression on his face as his tried to sleep. No matter how sad or depressed Gohan felt, Trunks and Goten always seemed to lighten his mood. Gohan closed his eyes and it wasn't long before both were asleep.  
  
*~~~~7:00am~~~~~*  
  
"Ahhh, where's Trunks? He's missing, VEGETA!!!" Bulma yelled running around in a panic.  
  
"What the hell is the matter onna?" Vegeta asked grumpily.  
  
"It's Trunks, he's missing! You've got to help me find him! Oh my poor baby, he's been kidnapped!!! Look, his blanket's gone too! Oh my poor Trunks!!!" Bulma yelled running around in a panic.  
  
"Calm down woman, the brat's in the oldest brat's room," Vegeta stated as he went downstairs to get his breakfast.  
  
"Oh," Bulma said as she walked into Gohan's room.  
  
When she walked in, she saw Gohan asleep with Trunks snuggled up to him, with Trunks blanket half covering them both. Bear, Trunks' teddy, had been most unfortunate and was kicked of the floor.  
  
"How CUTE!!!" Bulma squealed.  
  
"Huh, what's cute?" Gohan asked tiredly as he opened his eyes.  
  
"You and Trunks!" Bulma said as she came over and picked up Trunks.  
  
"Oh that, he had a nightmare and came into my room about 1:00am," Gohan explained.  
  
"You were still up at 1:00am?" Bulma asked as they both made their way downstairs.  
  
"Yeah, y'know thinking," Gohan explained looking down at the floor.  
  
"Yeah, I know but hey it's your birthday in two days! Are you excited?" Bulma asked as they sat down at the breakfast table.  
  
"No," he asnswered bluntly.  
  
"Well, you should be. I bet you'll get a bunch of great presents!" Bulma replied.  
  
Gohan didn't reply, he just ate his breakfast and headed of with Trunks and Goten to watch cartoons in the lounge.  
  
"What should we do about Gohan, he seems so depressed I want to do something to make him feel better?" Bulma asked.  
  
"How the hell should I know? Just get him a present or something, everybody likes presents," Vegeta answered as he left for the gravity room.  
  
"Hey that's an idea, presents. He may already be getting presents for his birthday, but I've got a great idea!" Bulma announced to herself as she ran over to the phone and began to type in numbers.  
  
Bulma was on the phone for over half an hour before she was finally done, all she had to do now was ask a BIG favour from Vegeta. He wasn't going to do it willingly either.  
  
"VEGETA!!!" Bulma called only to find Vegeta was still behind her.  
  
"Ahh onna I'm right here no need to scream!" Vegeta replied.  
  
"Hehehe sorry 'bout that, but I need you to do me a favour," she asked.  
  
"No," Vegeta replied as he walked towards the GR.  
  
"Please Vegeta just this once...I won't cook your dinner," Bulma negosiated.  
  
"Who will be?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"Whoever you want," she answered.  
  
"Alright what do I have to do onna," he answered.  
  
"Yes! Alright thanks heaps Vegeta!!! All I need you to do is....."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"...and 20 burgers oh and don't forget fries 50 large fries ta. Oh wait extra cheese on the burgers and onions. Um...yep that's all thanks," Gohan announced.  
  
The waiter looked at Gohan like he was crazy as a large sweatdrop poured down her face.  
  
"Are you like, sure you can, like eat all that?" she asked unsure.  
  
"Yep," he replied.  
  
"Like, I don't think you'll be, like able to eat all that!" she stated again.  
  
"THE BRAT WANTS THAT, HE WILL EAT IT ALL AND I'LL HAVE THE SAME SO GO...NOW!!!!" Vegeta yelled at her getting the attention of all the people in the store.  
  
Gohan and Vegeta, along with Trunks and Goten who insisted on joining Gohan, were at a local fast food store ordering there small lunch. Bulma told them not to go to over the top with the food so they only ordered half of an appropriate sayian meal.  
  
"Ah yes sir," the poor terrified waiter said running of to the counter to place the orders.  
  
Gohan looked at Vegeta with a look that shouted out disapproval, but just as Vegeta was awaiting the lecture Gohan burst into laughter.  
  
"What is your problem brat," Vegeta asked but without the usual venom in his voice.  
  
"Ha ha ha...nothing...ha ha ha...it's just...ha ha ha...did you see the look on her face," Gohan managed to get out before cracking up laughing again.  
  
"She looked like she was about to p*** in her pants," Vegeta stated calmly.  
  
"Hahahahaha...I...hahahahaah...know!!!" Gohan replied finally starting to regain his composure.  
  
"I, ah, um...sir?" came a voice from behind them.  
  
"WHAT!" Vegeta replied as Gohan sniggered.  
  
"Well, I uh...it just that...ihaveyourmealreadysir!" the same waiter replied as fast as she could while place the food on the table in front of Gohan and Vegeta.  
  
"Thanks," Gohan replied before he joined Vegeta, Goten and Trunks in making a mess while trying to eat your way to the table.  
  
It took them less than five minutes to devour the entire mountain of food placed in front of them.  
  
"Yum!" Trunks announced. Goten would have probably done the same had it not been for the fact he can't talk.  
  
" Couldn't agree more, not much though," Gohan stated.  
  
"Was it you?" Vegeta asked changing the subject.  
  
"Was what me?" Gohan asked confused.  
  
"Don't play dumb, back the last time we saw scarface and baldy!" Vegeta explained.  
  
"You mean when I passed out?" Gohan asked still confused.  
  
"Yes then. Was it you that caused everything to happen?!"Vegeta demanded.  
  
"I don't know. I remember bits and pieces of what happened, like Yamcha going on about how great Goku is and about some monument crap, but I don't remember much else," Gohan explained, "Why?"  
  
"'Cause I felt like asking that's why!!!" Vegeta yelled back causing Goten to cry. It took Gohan another ten minutes just to get him to be quiet.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, I was wondering something," Gohan said.  
  
"What?" he replied in his not caring attitude.  
  
"Well, have you always spoke English or did Vegeta-sei have like a different language?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Don't be stupid of course Sayians don't speak English," Vegeta replied.  
  
"Well then why do you speak such good English?" Gohan asked curious now.  
  
"Does it really matter?" Vegeta questioned, "it's time to go."  
  
"I guess not," Gohan replied disapointed.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The four finally arrived back at Capsule Corp, or rather 'home', about half an hour later. As they walked through the front door, Gohan could have sworn he heard people talking, but it stopped suddenly. He was probably hearing things. Just as he was about to go up to his room and Vegeta to the GR. The four got the biggest scare of there life!  
  
End of chapter  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*'  
  
Woah that was long huh, for me that is. Yes I know at the beginning of the chapter I said I only just updated well I did when I started writing this chapter like a month and a half ago. I was having trouble with how I wanted the story to go again. I know what I want to happen but I hate it when fics like this skip all the inbetween things so I'm trying to include them. It will start to move along a lot quicker as of next chapter though. It should get more exciting too, here's hoping.  
  
I'm going to Vietnam over the holidays though, it's to HOT here!!! I feel like I'm burning and I'm inside with the fan on me! Anywayz so I won't be able to update this story till at least feburary. I might be able to update Um...Help before I leave. I've half writen the next chapter but I'm more than slightly confused with what's going on with that story.  
  
Well that's about all, Merry Christmas and may you all e much cooler than me! I need a pool!  
  
Love Kia Kawaii Princess 


End file.
